


Movie Night

by bunnybunz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Fluff, Reader Is Not Frisk, as always, cute fluff this time, reader is a secret romantic, sans is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybunz/pseuds/bunnybunz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you and Sans attempt to stomach a REALLY BAD romance movie.<br/>Eventually, you give up and Sans carries you upstairs- </p><p>unfortunately, he's a clumsy dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> mostly mindless fluff, but i think i have an idea for an upcoming Undertale series with Papyrus and Sans, along with their AU personalities. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_A heavy rain patters in the background, hitting the cold cement floors with rhythmic, unforgiving splatters that sent stray drops licking exposed ankles._  
 _A faint light from a nearby building illuminates part of his face dramatically, revealing a hardened expression intermingled with well-disguised gloom._  
  
_“You have to go.”_  
  
_Almost as if on cue, lightening flashes and highlights the heart wrenching sorrow on their face. Thunder booms in the background, and a hand-soaked to the bone with the torrent of rain- reaches out to the other._  
  
_“W-Wait, please-“_  
  
_He shoots her a cold glare, tears veiled by the downpour. “This is the best for the both of us-“_  
  
You groan and massage your temples, throwing your feet out and nearly knocking the bowl of half-finished popcorn astray.  
  
This ridiculous movie had started out as semi-promising, with a strong female lead and a somber male love interest. They had an interesting dynamic, and so you had continued watching- only to have it go downhill from there.  
After an hour, it soon became very apparent that the only dynamic they were capable of was making each other bawl in histrionic locations.  
  
Sans was startled awake by your abrupt movements, untangling his arms from behind his head and eyeing your miserable form on the other end of the couch with a smirk.  
  
What a shame. You were hoping that he suffered as much from the movie as you did.  
  
He took a quick glance at the television screen, then nudged you with the tip of his pink slipper.  
  
“ is it just me, or this movie replaying the same scene, for crying out loud?”  
  
You moan in agony and sink further into the couch cushions, responding to his horrible play on words with a hearty kick to the hipbones.  
With a hiss of pain, you drew your sock-clad foot back to safety.  
Of course, you were hurt while Sans had barely shifted from his spot, only adding a comical “oof” to entertain your intentions of obliterating him and his bad jokes forever.  
  
When the sounds of hysterical weeping ceased, you glimpsed at the television. Was it finally over?  
  
Of course not.  
  
Just as your eyes met the screen, a cheesy romantic soundtrack started playing in time with an atrocious makeout session- and you wondered for a split second if they were both cannibals with an unsatisfied appetite.  
  
Upon witnessing such abhorrent material, you grabbed a nearby pillow (courtesy of Papyrus’s viewing of “AMAZING HOME DÉCOR SHOWS, NYEHEH!”) and slammed it over your face, blocking out the detestable slobbering noises while half-heartedly trying to suffocate yourself.  
  
Your dully thumping headache caused you to question why you had chosen such a horrible flick for movie night.  
Honestly, you were kind of a sucker for good romance movies; it was just something about two people who completed each other like a two-part puzzle, fitting perfectly into the other’s personality like intertwined fingers and soulful hugs- it was a very beautiful, fairytale-esque feeling.  
  
Keyword being “good romance movies.” Unfortunately, this one didn’t quite reach your standards. Not by far.  
Papyrus had retired to his bedroom early after witnessing the first kissing scene with a hue of orange to his cheekbones.  
  
“WOWIE, HUMAN CULTURE SURE IS PASSIONATE! ER… MAYBE TOO MUCH SO, EVEN FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS.”  
  
This left you and Sans (who was drifting in and out of a light slumber) alone to watch the ever-worsening  romance saga into the night, leading to a record number of cringes done in less than two hours.  
  
…Well, at least this would provide many humorous conversations in the future- if you survived it, that was.  
  
“Turn it off!” You whined, much to Sans’s amusement. He chuckles at your misfortune before he reaches for the remote with his bony digits, clicking the television off and freeing you of your dilemma.  
  
“i’m sure you already know, but that movie wasn’t even remotely good.”  
  
You remove the pillow from your head to be greeted with Sans waving the television remote in front of you, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face.  
  
With an over exaggerated sigh, you throw an arm over your eyes, not wanting to deal with any more of his lame satire.  
  
Imitating the movie heroine’s theatrical sulky tone, you say  “Goodnight Sans. I’ve endured enough torture for today.”  
  
“hey kid, i can’t just leave you…” Sans said, standing up and adopting an uncharacteristic solemn expression, “…here until mourning.”  
  
“UGHHHH”  
  
You latch onto the arm of the couch as Sans attempts to pry you off, eventually succeeding with his blue magic.  
  
“Hey! You cheater, you can’t use monster magic!”  
  
“well, I just did.”  
  
You squirm and flail in protest, making sure to give him a hard time as he goes up the stairs.  
  
He eyes you with a look of both amusement and warning, as if daring you to kick up an even bigger fuss.  
  
Challenge accepted.  
  
You begin to twist and deviously dig your fingers into his sides, experimenting with the idea that he may be ticklish.  
  
In response, Sans merely pretends to lose his grip on you- leaving you squealing and latching onto his torso instead of wiggling your fingers into his ribs though his jacket.  
  
“Sans!”  
  
“hah, i guess you almost fell for me?”  
  
“Sans, you better stop that-”  
  
You’re cut off by the sensation of falling again, and once more you cling to Sans like a cat to a tree.  
  
“don’t worry (Y/N),” Sans deepens his voice to a ridiculously low octave, adopting that stupidly serious look again, “i’ll never let you go.”  
  
You nearly choke, unable to suppress the flush of red that rushes to the apples of your cheeks.  
  
“S-Sans-”  
  
You’re about to tell him to cut it out because his weird, supposedly “comical” imitation of a love interest was almost _too_ realistic, (not that you minded, of course) before-  
  
“OW- SANS!”  
  
Your hip collides with the corner of the stairwell banister and sends a shock of pain though you. You shoot Sans a look of sharp disapproval as he chuckles and shrugs, looking elsewhere.  
  
“does that count as me hitting on you?”  
  
Moment officially ruined.  
  
“That’s going to bruise tomorrow for sure.” You mutter, rubbing the still-sore area.  
  
“i can think of other ways to bruise you.” Sans winked.  
  
“SANS, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT.”


End file.
